


“Sail Away, Sail Away…”

by islandsmoke



Series: Adventure Vacation Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: This time, Lupin talks Snape into a Barefoot Cruise aboard an old sailing ship.





	“Sail Away, Sail Away…”

**Author's Note:**

> As previously noted, I participated in this year’s hp_halloween fest again. The double-drabble I posted centered around an “Adventure Vacation” that Lupin had talked Snape into taking.
> 
> "Late One Night…" was actually the second ficlet I wrote, but as the first one didn’t contain any of the prompts - thanks due to my beta for noticing! - I wrote a second. But I still have the first, and have been encouraged to post it. That gave me the idea for an “Adventure Vacation” series.
> 
> So, here is the next in the Snape and Lupin “Adventure Vacation” series. They will all be short - hopefully under 300 words.
> 
> You can ~~blame~~ thank bonfoi for encouraging this, and Hogwarts Honey for beta reading and encouragement.

~~~~

Hang on!” 

The desperate cry was nearly snatched away by the howling wind as Severus clung to the rope swinging over the side of the heaving hull. Darkness filled his eyes and salt water his mouth as the warm waters of the Caribbean tried to claim him.

_Adventure Vacation!_

“It’ll be fun!” Remus had said, and Severus might have admitted it had been, sailing about in an old schooner. Right up until the hurricane hit, that is.

The ship rolled and Severus slammed against the hull, nearly losing his grip on the rope, then the hull yawed back and Severus was suddenly flying up and over the rail to land on Remus in a tangle of wet limbs and rope. They stumbled across the deck through the pelting rain, tumbled down the companionway and scuttled along to their berth. It was no quieter here, for while the shrieking of the wind in the rigging was less, the creaking of the hull and the booming of the waves against it made conversation nearly impossible.

“What are you doing?” Severus yelled over the noise.

“Taking our wet clothes off!”

Oh. Well. Severus supposed he could lecture Remus on his vacation choices later.

~~


End file.
